Always
by KwBw21
Summary: The war is finally over and peace has replaced evil wounds begin to heal but can a Potions apprentice heal her mentors emotional scars?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY **

**Just a couple of things to mention before you begin, dear reader :**

**1. In this story Snape is a broken man so expect a fair bit of emotion, OOC.**

**2. This is a fairly fast paced story hence the small amount of chapters.**

**3. This is rated M due to a sex scene.**

**I really hope you enjoy my first Harry Potter themed fanfic.**

**Reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

**Now that this story has been posted for a while, I want to say "thank you" to all those who have posted nice reviews and also helpful reviews. You guys make my day :)  
**

** However, I do not appreciate receiving PMs that say that I have wasted 30 minutes of your life by you reading this story, due to the fact that it is unreadable. That is not helpful in the slightest! Also if you don't like the pairing, don't read the story, it's as simple as that. **

* * *

It had been several weeks since the war had ended and slowly the magical world had been healing. Fear no longer controlled everyone and normality had started to settle in as everyone started to rebuild their shattered lives.

Hogwarts was being rebuilt and as each shattered stone wall was replaced, the feeling of safety and peace was once again returning to the school.

Teachers had started to move back into the school and many were busy preparing for the new term. The staff, that had survived the war, were back in their old teaching positions and McGonagall had become headmistress, much to everyone's delight. There were two positions that were yet to be filled though, Potions and DADA, and everyone was speculating who would take up the post. There were however several apprentices joining the faculty this year. Neville Longbottom was taking up a Herbology Apprenticeship, Luna Lovegood was taking an apprenticeship with Hagrid on magical creature husbandry and Cho Chang had taken up an apprenticeship with Professor McGonagall in hopes that she would take over the Transfiguration class so the Professor could concentrate on being Headmistress.

At the start of the new term all the new students had been sorted into their houses and those who missed their last year, due to the war, had come back to repeat so they could finish their NEWT's. Those who had decided to do apprenticeships were exempt from the exams as they were going to be trained on the job.

The main hall was filled with chatter and laughter as the new students made friends and the returning students talked about the new year ahead. Professor McGonagall couldn't help but smile at the sight as she thought she would never see this innocent scene again. After taking a moment to compose herself, she stood up and stood in front of everyone.

"Can I have some hush please" She said to the students and the hall fell silent.

"We are all here today to start a new term at Hogwarts, the first in a new era of peace" She smiled to the students.

"Before I announce our new staff members, I would like to ask that we all take a moment of silence to reflect on the events that have passed. We have all lost people close to us and have all been greatly affected by the War, so let us take a moment to remember those we have lost and give thanks to them for helping us achieve a state of peace" She then bowed her head and closed her eyes and each student did the same.

After a moment of quiet reflection her head rose "Students, I would like to introduce you to the staff. Those of you who are returning will know them so I will introduce the new staff" she then turned to the teachers "Firstly we have some new Apprentices. Luna Lovegood will be training with Hagrid, Neville Longbottom will be training in herbology, Cho Chang with be training with myself and Hermoine Granger will be training in Potions, please take a bow" She said to the new apprentices. They all bowed before sitting back down.

"I am of course your new Headmistress and I will remain the Griffindor head of house"

"Now, I know there have been many rumours circulating about who will be teaching Potions and DADA, so I think it's about time we put these rumours to rest don't you? " She smiled at all the excited face before her. "Our new DADA Professor is an expert in defence and has spent the last year fighting for all our freedom. It is my absolute pleasure to welcome back Harry Potter, as our new DADA Professor"

The doors to the hall then opened and Harry walked through the hall, the students gasped in surprise at the War hero walking past them. He reached the headmistress and thanked her before addressing the students and the headmistress joined her colleagues at the teacher's table.

"As you are all aware, over the past few years, I have fought tirelessly to insure that you all were safe. I couldn't have done this without the help of my friends, some of whom, are now my colleagues. It is now time to teach you all, the skills that you all need to protect yourselves and your friends, should the need arise ever again" everyone started clapping for him and cheering, he smiled at everyone.

Suddenly the doors to the grand hall opened again and everyone turned to see who had walked in. The room fell completely silent as no one had expected to see the person, who was walking through the hall, again. They had all heard rumors and hoped they were true but no one truly believed it but there he was, walking up to where Harry stood. Harry looked at the sea of shocked faces including the staff and couldn't help but chuckle as he had the same face when he had met the War hero stood next to him and was relieved that the secret had finally been revealed.

Harry then addressed the students again "The man stood before you is someone whom I owe my life, without him I would not be standing before you today. He is the bravest man you will ever meet and every student and teacher in this hall owes him their life. It is my absolute honour to introduce you to your Potions teacher, Professor Snape" he then turned to the professor who nodded in appreciation. All the students and teachers then jumped up from their seats and started clapping and cheering before Professor Snape turned to them all and motioned for hush with his hands.

"Don't strain yourself Professor" Harry said patting the Professor's arm refusing to leave his hero's side.

Snape gave him a split second, uncharacteristic smile before turning to the students, silence had once again fallen over the Grand Hall.

"The rumours are true, I survived the attack from Voldamort. The stories you have heard are true and I was always on the side of good. I will be returning to my previous position of Potions Master and I understand I have a new apprentice this year" He said turning to Hermione who acknowledged him with a nod.

"If, however, you think I will be soft on you all, you are sadly mistaken. My class will be as tough as ever, as I now have my full focus on teaching you, the art of potion making" he said confidently but with his voice straining, his injuries to his throat were still not fully healed. Harry noticed this and motioned for the Potions Master to join him with the other staff.

McGonagall then stood up "Now that the formalities are over lets eat" and with a flourish of her wand a magnificent feast appeared before the students and staff.

The students started eating and chatting as did the teachers. Harry was fussing over Snape who did not look happy with the attention he was receiving. Hermione and McGonagall looked at Harry and Snape and then each other.

"Who would have thought that they would become so close, I always though Snape hated Harry" Hermione said to the headmistress.

"Snape never hated Harry, Hermione, he wouldn't have protected him if he did. Severus loved Harry's mother so much and Harry is half of Lily so he saw it as his duty to protect him. Now Voldamort has been vanquished, Harry feels he owes Snape a life debt. Especially as he spent the last several years hating him, so he has been fussing over him ever since he found out he was alive, thanks to you."

"I couldn't leave him Minerva, not after we found out what he had done for us. I knew it was a long shot, especially as we thought he had died when we left him. Something wouldn't let me give up on him so easily though. By the time I got back to the shack, he was on the brink of death. Thank Merlin, Fawkes appeared when he did and I had some potions in my bag" she shuddered at the thought of what would have happened if she hadn't gone back. "How did Fawkes appear anyway I thought he left when Dumbledore died?"

"Fawkes knew that Severus had helped Albus in his time of need so he appeared when Severus needed him the most. Albus would have never wanted to just wither away due to that damn curse. I have lost count of the times I have actually thanked Severus for doing as Albus asked and ended his pain"

"Well, with Fawkes' tears and my potions we were able to get him to St Mungo's in time. Does he know who saved him?"

"He doesn't Hermione, as per your request"

"Do you think he still loves Lily?" Hermione asked before taking a sip of wine from her goblet.

"Not any more he has accepted that he was in love with her but since his near death experience he has come to peace with it and has moved on"

"Did you know that he asked for you to be his apprentice?"

"no I didn't, why did he do that?" Hermione asked shocked at what she had heard.

"He wouldn't say but it is quite an honour. There are very few Potions Masters left in this world and Severus has never trained another to be a potions master before so it is quite special for you to be tutored by him. He is one of the last left so he obviously fond of you, if he has taken you on as an apprentice"

"Oh my gosh, I really didn't know he asked for me personally. How many Potions Masters are left?" She asked blushing furiously.

"Only he knows the exact amount but he wont tell anyone. Anyway its late Hermione, I'm going to return to my room. Good night"

"Good night Minerva" Hermione smiled to the headmistress, who patted her shoulder lightly as she walked past her.

Hermione looked towards Harry and Professor Snape to find Snape looking at her, when he noticed that she saw him looking at her, he looked away and she did the same.

Is_ he blushing? _She thought to herself with a giggle.

When she looked at him again, she saw that he was talking to Harry. She then decided to head off to her chambers as she was tired and was in for a long day tomorrow, as her first day as a trainee Potions Mistress.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione took a slow walk to her chambers, which were down in the dungeons. She found that she actually enjoyed being down in the dungeons as it was blissfully quiet, which meant she could indulge in her favourite pastime of reading, without the noise she had to endure when he stayed in the Griffindor shared rooms.

Suddenly she became aware of the sound of footsteps behind her. She stopped walking and reached for her wand, old habits die hard as she was still constantly on edge and felt threatened by any unknown noise she heard.

She backed up against the wall, hidden by shadows, as she heard the footsteps get closer and closer. When she knew the hidden assailant was close to her, she jumped out of the shadows and held her wand up defensively "STOP WHERE YOU ARE" she demanded.

"Well that's a little rude Miss Granger" she heard the unknown threat say as he stepped from the shadows.

"Professor Snape, I am so sorry I didn't realise it was you. I'm still a little edgy when I'm on my own" She explained as she returned her wand to the pocket in her robes.

"What are you doing down here Sir? If you don't mind me asking" She said to the tall gentleman in front of her.

"Trying to get to my quarters, Harry seems adamant I am still an invalid and I only just managed to persuade him that I am fully capable of getting myself back to my room" he replied as he rubbed his throat.

"Is it still sore?" Hermione asked, motioning to his throat.

"Yes very, thank Merlin I still have my voice though as how else will I strike fear into the hearts of my students" he replied with a smirk.

"Indeed" Hermione replied giggling.

"May I inquire as to why you are down here Miss Granger?" He asked.

"My chambers are also down here" She replied with a smile.

"Ah, I see well in that case allow me to escort you to your room" He motioned for her to walk with him.

As they started to walk to their rooms in silence, Hermione couldn't help but admire the man walking with her. He was as tall and as handsome as she remembered although now his once greasy hair looked soft and silky, his face seemed to have less stress lines and looked fuller, he still wore the same clothes black of course but the colour suited him.

Before long they had reached Hermione's room, she turned to face him "Thank you for walking me to my door Sir"

"Your welcome Miss Granger, my room is down the hall" he replied, motioning to the direction of his room.

"Well, I will see you in the morning. I am looking forward to your lessons" She replied trying so hard not to blush.

"Indeed, Well good night Miss Granger"

"Please, call me Hermione" She replied shyly

"Good night Hermione" he said and with that he walked down the hall to his room his black robe billowing behind him.

As she saw him close the door to his room, she lent with her back against the wall.

_I cannot be near the man without my heart beating like a drum! He's my mentor, for Merlin's sake, nothing could happen between us but those eyes. oh his eyes are so enchanting they are like obsidean black windows to his soul, I could look into his eyes forever. _

She let out a sigh before she opened her door and walked through her living room to her bedroom. She changed into blue sweat pants and a white vest before getting into bed and drifting off to sleep with the image on her Potions Master in her mind.

She had been asleep for a few hours when she was awoke by the sound of screaming, it was quiet but she was always a light sleeper. She sat up in her bed and tried to work out where the screams were coming from, she then realised they were coming from Professor Snape's room, so without hesitation she jumped out of bed, grabbed her wand and ran to his room. _I HAVE TO HELP HIM._

When she reached his room, she opened the door using a spell and tried to find him. He wasn't in his living room so she ran to his bedroom, she opened the door and stood defensively ready to attack what ever was hurting him but found no one in the room, she put her wand down and rushed to his bed.

He was laying on his back, writhing about. He looked like he was in so much pain, he was sweating and he had pushed all his covers away from him.

_He's having a nightmare what should I do? _She thought to herself trying not to panic. He let out another scream and instinctively, she scrambled into his bed and wrapped her arms around his neck trying not to hurt his still healing neck wound and gently pulled him close to her and just held him as his nightmare played out.

After a few minutes, he let out a final scream which caused him to wake up. He looked around disorientated and saw Hermione next to him, holding him and before he could figure out why she was in his room, the memories of the nightmare came back to him and he turned his head into her chest, clutched onto her vest with one hand and he just wept.

She just held him tighter as he cried. She held back the tears that were forming in her own eyes, she had never seen him so vulnerable. "It's ok I'm here" She said softly and rocked him gently. After a few minutes she felt his grip on her vest loosen and she felt his body relax. He sat up and dried his eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that, Hermione. I would never have wanted you to see me in such a state it's just …." He couldn't finish the sentence as tears started to slowly run down his cheek and dropped his head to look into his lap.

Hermione cupped his chin with her hand and lifted his head before wiping the tears away with her thumb. She smiled gently at him as she looked into his eyes, she saw only pain.

"It's ok Sir, you have nothing to be sorry about. I know that your strict, moody persona is your defence mechanism" she whispered before pulling him back into her embrace and she felt him slowly wrap his arms around her waist "You can let your guard down with me, I wont tell anyone"

"Thank you Hermione" he whispered.

They stayed like that for a while before she gently pushed him from her and looked at him.

"Would you like to talk about it?" She asked him as she took one of his hands and entwined her fingers with his to comfort him.

"I don't wish to burden you with my nightmares Hermione, I'm sure I am the cause of enough of your own" he replied sadly.

"Never Sir. I always had faith in you, even when others didn't" She replied honestly "Now please, talk it over with me. It may make you feel better" She encouraged him by softly squeezing his hand.

He nodded and laid back down motioning for her to join him. She shuffled under the blanket and pulled it over him.

"This is so improper Hermione. You're my student, you shouldn't be in my bed" He said with a sigh.

"Sir I have known you long enough to know that you wouldn't do anything improper. I like to think we are friends now, seeing as we have been through so much together over the last few years, so there is nothing wrong with it. Please, don't worry yourself" She replied as she laid down, resting her head on one of his pillows.

"Well if we are friends, you may call me Severus" He said with a faint smile.

"Thank you Severus, now please tell me what you were dreaming about" she replied taking his hand in hers again.

"I was reliving the night I was nearly killed. The pain was indescribable, I have never been so fearful in my life" he whispered his voice breaking with emotion.

"I didn't deserve to live"

Hermione gasped in shock "Of course you deserve to live Severus, you of all people deserve to live"

"Oh Hermione, I don't. I've seen so many bad things, I caused so much hurt which I could never forgive myself for. I'm not the evil person people thought I was but I had to act like I was. It took a great toll on me being a spy I just wanted to be a teacher for Merlin sake" he said his voice straining with pain.

"Severus, you did a great deed by putting yourself in harms way to protect Harry, I know for a fact he will never forget that"

"Don't I know it. He's been fussing over me ever since Minerva told him I was alive" he replied with a hint of a smile.

"How am I suppose to live with the deeds I have done, Hermione? I feel like I should be rejoicing at the fact the war is over, I have completed my task and normality can return but I seem to still live in darkness, plagued by nightmares, haunted by my deeds" he said tears again falling down his face.

"You will learn to let go of the past Severus, you are no longer in the palm of evil. You are surrounded by people who admire you, respect you and want to help you. I can't pretend to know how you truly feel as I didn't experience the horrors that you endured however I can tell you that it does get easier. I am still haunted by the memories of being tortured and I still bear the scars" she showed him her arm with the word 'mudblood' still etched into her flesh, the wound was not healing properly "but I choose to accept that those bad times are in the past and that good triumphed over evil, I will wear these scars as a badge of honour because I survived when so many others didn't"

"You are a wise woman, Hermione. I am truly sorry I couldn't do anything to stop you from getting hurt" he said holding her wounded arm and running his fingers very lightly over the offending word.

"You have no need to be sorry Severus, you completed your task to the best of your ability and I was proud to be a part of the downfall of evil" she smiled sincerely at him.

"Thank you Hermione. I am sorry I woke you, you should get yourself off to bed and back to sleep" he said.

"Are you sure you will be ok on your own?" She asked worried.

"I will be fine Hermione" He lied.

"Ok but if you need me, please come get me" she replied moving closer to him and placing a kiss on his forehead. She then got out of his bed and walking back to her room.

As his bedroom door closed he rolled onto his back, his body aching from his wounds that were still healing. He sighed and closed his eyes. _I told you she would look after you Severus _he heard in his mind. He smiled as he slowly drifted off to sleep, his old mentor Dumbledore's words acting like a lullaby and the warmth of Hermione's kiss still on his forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter has been updated due to a review hopefully this explains a bit better the rarity of a Potions Master.**

* * *

After getting a few hours of sleep Hermione awoke to the blissful silence of the dungeon. She had a smile on her face as this was her first day as an apprentice and she was excited, especially as her mentor was now her friend. _O__nly your friend though, don't get your hopes up _she thought to herself.

She changed into her robes and walked into her bathroom, she made sure her hair looked perfect and applied a small amount of make up. After she had finished she looked into the mirror and was pretty pleased with the finished product. Suddenly she heard a knock on her living room door so she went to answer.

As she opened the door, she was pleased to see her Mentor looking a great deal better than the previous night although he looked tired she saw a certain sparkle in his obsidean eyes and she gave him a big smile.

"Good Morning Severus"

"Good morning Hermione, may I walk with you to breakfast?" He asked politely.

"I would love that, thank you" She replied before walking through the door and shutting it behind her.

They walked to the Grand Hall where everyone would be having breakfast but as they reached the Hall Professor Snape stopped.

"Why did you stop Severus?" Hermione asked confused.

"Well given my reputation as a loner, wouldn't you prefer to walk in without me so people wont associate you with me?" he asked quietly.

"Don't be so ridiculous, Severus. I'm proud to be associated with you" She replied in shock "Now get your black clothed butt in there" she said playfully.

"Now miss Granger, we may be friends but I wont tolerate rudeness. 10 points from Griffindor" he replied crossing his arms.

"I see, well 10 points from Slytherin for you being an idiot" she replied copying him, crossing her arms.

They stood like that for a moment or two before Hermione started laughing "Come on, I'm hungry" she said.

They then walked into the grand hall together and headed to the teacher's table. Several students started looking at them and whispering as they saw the generally solitary Professor walking with Hermione, Snape noticed this and started to get uncomfortable so he walked over to the whispering students.

"Do you have a problem with me walking with my apprentice?" He said in his normal stern voice, crossing his arms.

The students eyes widened and they shook their heads furiously "No sir" they stuttered.

"Good" He replied before turning around and rejoining Hermione.

"Still got it" She said to him, quietly giggling as they walked to the teacher's table.

"Obviously" he replied trying to hide a faint smile.

They ate breakfast with the other teachers, Hermione talking to Harry trying to keep him from bothering her Mentor and when they were finished they walked back to the dungeon ready for Potions class.

The students entered the classroom and found their seats, Hermione sat at her Mentor's desk as he addressed the class using his normal intimidation mannerisms and his stern voice, he had the class on the brink of wetting their pants. _He's definitely still got it _she thought to herself as she admired the way he could hold a whole classes attention. Soon the students were attempting their first potion and Hermione was dashing around the room, handing out ingredients and helping those who asked for assistance while her Mentor walked around the room ensuring each student was following his instructions and reprimanding anyone whom thought they would attempt to disrupt his class.

The lesson went by quickly and Hermione enjoyed her role as teachers assistant, once the lesson was finished she got to work disposing of the potions and cleaning the work areas ready for the next class. Her Mentor watched her working without so much as a prompt from him it was as if she instinctively knew what he wanted her to do.

The day passed quickly and soon they were watching the last few students of their last class leaving. Once the last student left Hermione flopped down onto a chair and sighed in relief. Her mentor chuckled at this.

"Tired?" He asked her.

"Very. I don't know how you coped before doing all that yourself plus teach" she replied

"Well we will have to skip your lesson for today then" He said teasing her.

"Nooooo" she replied with a giggle "I want to learn from the great Severus Snape, Potions Master extraordinaire.

"Fair enough" He replied and motioned for her to join him at a desk he had prepared with all the ingredients set up ready to go.

"What are we making?" She enquired

"Its a secret" He replied and proceeded to tell her how to prepare the ingredients and then brew the potion.

2 hours later it was complete and Hermione was fairly proud of herself as was her Mentor.

"That was so hard to make" she sighed, mentally exhausted.

"Well Done Hermione, it's perfect. Now lets test it" He said pulling her arm towards him gently and rolled up her sleeve exposing her offending wound.

"It's just wont heal" she said sadly.

He didn't say a word just took the potion and carefully dripped it onto her arm, it felt cold as the drops fell onto her skin but it didn't hurt.

"It's tingling" she said concerned.

"Then it is working" he replied simply.

Hermione gasped as she watched the wound slowly heal and the scar fade until she there was no mark remaining.

Tears fell down her cheek as she inspected the area where the wound had been. "Thank you so much Severus"

"Your more than welcome Hermione, I know you said that you wear your scars with honour but I thought you would like this scar to disappear"

"Thank you" She repeated and enveloped him in a hug, he was surprised by the sudden contact but slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Well now you know how to make a potion that heals curse wounds, it's very strong as the curse that was on the dagger she used to harm you, was a particularly nasty one and so that concludes day one of Potion Mastery" He said pushing her gently from him.

"I am truly grateful" she replied wiping the tears from her face."

Can I ask you a question Severus?" Hermione asked politely after a moment or two of uncomfortable silence.

"Of course" he replied

"How many potion masters are left? Minerva said there aren't many and you wont tell anyone either. If you don't want to tell me that's fine I was..."

"there are four" he said simply.

"Four in Britain" she said shocked

"No four in the world, I cover Europe"

"WHAT? How do you cope?" She replied flustered "Your still recovering, for Merlin sake"

"Well anyone can make the simple potions that every student is taught whilst here, you only need an O in your NEWTS to be qualified to produce those potions. A potions Master is qualified to make the more advanced and rare potions, due to the extreme level of difficulty it takes to make them. The potion we just made would never be attempted by a basic Potions maker due to level of difficulty but for a Potions Master it's a basic low level Potion. That's why I am training you Hermione, it takes a special wizard or witch to become a Potions Master and I have never found a student I feel is capable of being my apprentice but you are intelligent enough. I knew, from the day you started my class all those years ago, you would have what it takes to become a potions mistress" he replied

"Wow, well let me take this opportunity to say thank you for entrusting me with your knowledge" she replied truly shocked at his revelation.

"I know you will use the knowledge wisely" he replied.

"Well that's enough learning for now. How about I get one of the elves to bring us some food and perhaps we could eat it in my living room?" he asked shyly.

"I would love that" She replied and they made their way to his living quarters.

After a delicious dinner, Hermione and Severus had decided to indulge in their favourite past time and read for a while. Severus had a large living room with a huge collection of books so it took a while for Hermione to choose one to read but in the end she found a book on advanced Potions that took her fancy and she sat down on one of the comfortable chairs in her Mentor's living room. Severus had already sat down and was reading by the fire place.

"What are you reading, Severus?" Hermione asked as she made herself comfortable.

"Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare" He replied watching her settle down.

"Ahh, one of my favourites" she said before opening her own book and starting to read.

They sat in silence, reading for a couple of hours both comfortable in each others presence, occasionally sneaking glances at each other hoping the other wouldn't notice. Severus was particularly enjoying his book, he secretly enjoyed a good romance story but when he looked up at Hermione he noticed that she had fallen asleep on the chair.

_She looks so peaceful _he thought to himself as he got up off his chair and gently placed his cloak over her so she would be kept warm, his heart melted when he saw her snuggle into the cloak and let out a sweet little sigh.

_She's your friend, Severus. Nothing more_ he thought as he knelt down beside her and very softly caressed her cheek with his thumb _but I wish she was more._

He sighed quietly as he stood up and sat back down in his chair, he lost himself in his thoughts as he looked into the fireplace. Little did he know that Hermione had woken when he put the cloak on her and had felt his gentle caress.

A few minutes later she opened her eyes and saw Severus looking into the fireplace, still deep in thought.

"You ok Severus?" she asked softly still wrapped up in the cloak

"Just fine Hermione, a little tired" he replied.

"In that case I will bid you good night" She said reluctantly removing the cloak and standing up.

"Good night Hermione, sleep well" He replied before looking back at the fireplace.

As she walked past him she placed her hand gently on his shoulder and stood for a moment, admiring the glow from the fireplace lighting up his face, the light made his black eyes shine with a gold tint. She was fighting the urge to lean down and kiss his cheek but it was only made worse when she felt his hand on hers. They remained like that for a moment, both wanting to say something but fearing how the other would react.

It became too much for Hermione and so she reluctantly removed her hand from his shoulder and left the room. Only when she was back in her bedroom did she release the breath she hadn't realised she was holding. She fell into an uneasy sleep that night, she was missing something and she new exactly who it was.


	4. Chapter 4

**A thousand apologies dear readers. I accidently posted a chapter from another of my fanfics as chapter 4 for this story because I am a complete idiot. This is the proper chapter.**

* * *

Several months had passed and Hermione was enjoying life as an apprentice, memorising and documenting the advanced potions that she was taught, as well as sneaking occassional glances of her Mentor as he taught. She knew he was secretly doing the same but she especially looked forward to the nights when she and Severus would spend their time reading in his living room or playing chess, some thing she had found she was quite good at much to her mentor's surprise.

"Where did you learn to play this game so well? I haven't had a decent opponent for a while" Severus said during a particularly tense game.

"Ron taught me the basics years ago but I haven't played since then so I don't know really" she replied "CHECKMATE" she cried giggling at her mentor's pouting face.

"Your such a sore loser" she said smiling at him.

"Well I have had enough excitement for one night" he said packing up the chessboard.

"I will be off to bed now then, I am quite sleepy. Good night Severus" she said with a yawn.

_She is so cute when she yawns _"Good night Hermione" Severus said as Hermione left the room.

Hermione had been asleep for only an hour or so when she was awoken by the sound of shouting from her Mentor's room.

She immediately jumped out of bed and headed down to his chambers _he never lets anyone into his chamber at night so it must be a nightmare again _she thought as she ran to his chamber.

She reached his door and unlocked the ward on the door before opening it and resetting the ward, as she finished the spell she heard him shout "NO DONT MAKE ME PLEASE"

_He hasn't had a nightmare for ages _she thought as she rushed to his bedroom.

She opened the bedroom door and found him in bed laying on his side but he wasn't thrashing about this time he was just quietly begging not to do something. She walked to his bed and got in with him, she gently place one arm around his waist and slipped the other under his head and cuddled up to him face to face. She let the nightmare run its course and she felt him wake up with a jolt.

As he woke up he could feel himself being held down by something and panic started to build up inside of him, he didn't dare open his eyes for fear of what was holding him down, he just waited patiently for the inevitable. That was until he heard a soft whisper "It's ok Sev, open your eyes for me"

He opened his eyes to find Hermione looking at him, comforting him by rubbing his arm softly "it was just a nightmare Sev" she said.

"I killed him Hermione, I killed my Mentor what kind of person does that. He was like my father and I killed him" he whispered, pain etched on his face before closing his eyes again and letting the tears flow down his cheeks.

Hermione hugged him close to her again, they had never been this close together. His head was resting on her shoulder and she could smell his scent, sandalwood and something that was distinctly him.

"He asked you to Sev, it was a selfless act. You know he would have died a very painful death if the curse had run its course, you spared him the pain of suffering and you spared the rest of us the pain of watching him deteriorate"

"I know. Do you think it was the right thing to do?" he asked her.

"I honestly do Sev, I know you blame yourself for his death and you feel you killed him but in my opinion you saved him so please don't hurt yourself any longer with these thoughts" she replied gently rubbing his back.

"Thank you Hermione. I'm sorry for waking you up again" He said as he pulled himself from her embrace.

As he laid his head back on his pillow, he gave her a small smile and she looked into his obsidean black eyes that were glistening with tears, his face was etched with angst and depression, he looked so damn vulnerable and she couldn't stand it. Where had the strong, stern, scary Potions master that she once known gone? Into a pit of depression and terrible regret was where he had gone. She never truly realised just how much toll the war had taken on him. She wished she could take on his worries and regrets even just for a moment so he could have a glimpse of peace, the peace that he truly deserved. He of all people deserved to live in peace and tranquillity, he deserved for the depression and angst to be replaced with compassion and love, her love.

She couldn't bare to see him suffering any more and just as he was about to ask if she was ok, she placed her lips upon his and kissed him softly. All the feelings she had kept hidden for years were transferred into the kiss, she wanted him to feel how loved he was, that even if he didn't believe it at least one person in this world truly loved him just for being him.

She could feel the tears that had been glistening in his eyes, slowly falling down his face making her own cheeks damp. She gently rolled him onto his back and without breaking their connection she straddled his waist and brought her hands up to his face. She then pulled away from him and looked at him "Don't cry Sev" she said softly as she wiped the tears away with her thumbs as she cradled his face in her hands and bent down to kiss him again. She felt his hands running up her back and she shivered at the sensation, she suddenly realised what she was doing. She was kissing her friend, she had taken advantage of him in his most vulnerable state, she didn't even know if he felt the same, she could have destroyed their friendship. Reality hit her like a slap in the face and she released him "I'm so sorry Sev, I should never of done that" she said before getting off him and running back to her room, her own tears mixing with the remnants of his on her cheeks. _WHAT HAVE I DONE _she screamed in her head as she threw herself onto her bed, sobbing into her pillow. She could still feel his soft lips on her own, a reminder of her betrayal.

Seconds later she heard a gentle knock on her bedroom door before it was opened. She didn't lift her head from her pillow as she felt the bed sag as the person sat down.

"Hermione, why did you run away? did I do something wrong?"

She looked up from the pillow to see her beloved Mentor sat next to her, looking worried for her. She sat up and dried her tears with her hand.

"No Sev, you didn't do anything wrong, I was in the wrong. I kissed you after you had woken from a terrifying dream, you were vulnerable and I took advantage of that. I'm so sorry" she said dropping her head as she tried her best to hold back her tears that were threatening to fall again.

He lifted her chin up with his hand and smiled at her, he lent forward and whispered "don't be" before kissing her just as softly as she had kissed him.

He slowly pushed her back onto the bed, when she was laying on her back he positioned himself on top of her, with his elbows supporting his weight and his hands on each side of her head, her hair was spread over the pillow and the moon light was shining through the window bathing her in its white glow. _S__he is so beautiful _he thought as he lowered his head and placed soft kisses on her forehead, nose and cheeks before kissing down her neck causing little goosebumps to spread over her whole body before gently nibbling and kissing her collarbone.

"Severus" she whispered into his ear as she wrapped her arms around him, a moan escaped from the back of his throat as he heard him say his name. He then placed little kisses back up her neck and her cheek before kissing her rosy pink lips again.

Breaking the kiss for precious oxygen, he looked at her gorgeous face, a blush had spread across her cheeks and she had a look of pure lust in her beautiful brown eyes.

Before he could give into his carnal desires he reluctantly got off her.

"Hermione we shouldn't do this, I'm your teacher and I'm old enough to be your father" he said his voice tinged with sadness as he stood up off the bed.

As he turned to leave the room, he was stopped by a hand on his arm "Please Severus I don't care how old you are. I love you" Hermione pleaded.

"I love you Hermione but just think what other people say. You a beautiful, young woman with me an old, worn out teacher" he replied his shoulders sagging with angst.

"I don't care what other people think, I only care about you. I don't see a old, worn out teacher. I see a handsome, intelligent man whom I would be proud and honoured to call my own" she said honestly.

"I can't Hermione, I cant watch you get hurt again" he replied as he turned and walked to the door.

"SEVERUS SNAPE, I DID NOT BRING YOU BACK FROM THE DEAD FOR YOU TO LEAVE ME AGAIN" Hermione shouted at him, tears streaming down her face, her fists clenched tightly.

He stood still by the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lemon in this chapter, my friends. Smutty times ahead.**

* * *

He turned around and looked at Hermione in total shock.

"You saved me that night?" He managed to say.

"Yes, I didn't want you to know as I didn't want you to feel like you owed me a debt"

"But why Hermione, I was just your teacher" he said still shocked at the revelation.

"I brought you back from the brink of oblivion because I couldn't bare the thought of you not being in my life. I had lost so many people, I refused to lose you too. You were more than just a teacher to me and you had been for a long time. I believed in you when no one else did, I trusted you and my trust was well placed. The night that he tried to kill you was the worst night of my life because I couldn't do any thing to stop you from being hurt, Harry and Ron had to hold me back and cover my mouth to stop me from screaming for you" she clenched her fists tighter, her nails digging into her palms

"The blood Sev, there was so much blood. I truly believed you were dead but something kept telling me to go back to you so I did but by the time I got there you were barely hanging on. I begged you not to leave me, I begged you to hang on to the last thread of life" she said before falling back onto the bed and put her head into her hands the memories of that tragic night replaying in her head.

"I would rather be tortured for the rest of my life than have to go through that again Sev"

Severus walked over to the bed and sat down next to her before wrapping his arms around her and holding her close to him.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that Hermione, I remember hearing a voice calling to me in the darkness pleading for me to hang on to life. I didn't realise it was you" he said quietly.

"I nearly lost you again at the hospital. We got you into St Mungos and you were in desperate need of blood, there was a shortage of blood replenishment potions and you needed a lot of blood" she replayed the memory in her mind.

"What did they do?" he asked afraid of the answer.

She lifted her head up and shuffled so she was facing him, she looked deep into those gorgeous eyes of his before placing one of her hands on his cheek "They gave you mine"

His eyes widened "What?" he stuttered, not sure if he heard her correctly.

"My blood runs in your veins Severus" a single tear escaped from her brown eyes.

"But how?" he whispered.

"Sev, they didn't have time to make the potions to replenish your blood but we did find out that my blood type was compatible with yours so I didn't hesitate to give you mine. I donated as much blood as I could without killing myself to ensure you lived through the night and then for several days after that I kept donating my blood until your wounds started to heal and you were no longer haemorrhaging"

Before she could say any more, he pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. This kiss was not as soft as before, this kiss was releasing all the longing and want that he had for her. She was to be his no matter what.

As he kissed her, she motioned for him to remove his top which he did, it was then that she saw his scars for the first time, the biggest being on his neck. Her heart broke for him at the sight of it.

"It's so ugly isn't is" he said sadly.

She didn't reply she just gently kissed the still healing scar causing him to shudder at the feel of her perfect lips on his ugly skin.

"Your perfect in my eyes Sev" she finally replied as he pushed her back onto the bed and positioned himself on top of her again with a hand on either side of her head and him supporting himself on his elbows before kissing her again.

After a while they broke the kiss both panting, feelings of lust washing over them both.

"Hermione I have wanted to tell you how I feel about you for so long but I was afraid of how you would react, you mean so much more to me than just a friend" he said before kissing down her cheek "I want you Hermione, please let me have you" he breathed into her ear as he kissed her neck.

"I'm all yours" she replied wrapping her legs around his thighs pulling him closer to him until she could feel his hardness underneath his black sweat pants.

He lifted his head up and gasped at the sensation of being so close to her. Seeing the lust in his eyes, she pulled him down to her for another passionate kiss and she started to grind her hips into his hardness causing him to gasp again, she took this opportunity to gently glide her tongue into his mouth and dance with his own.

He moaned into the kiss as she pushed her hips up again, he broke the kiss and his head fell onto her shoulder and he whispered a quick spell as he buried his face into her hair and it was her turn to gasp as she felt his skin on hers and she realised the spell had removed both their clothes. She didn't realise how toned he was, his body could easily rival that of a man half his age.

Now that they were both naked he could feel the heat from her, he wanted her so badly.

"Please Sev, I cant take any more. I want you inside me" she begged him.

"As you wish" he replied positioning himself at her entrance before placing his hands back on either side of her head.

"Ready?" he asked her softly and she nodded.

He kissed her as he entered her slowly. Her arms wrapped around him and he moaned her name when he was fully inside of her. She loved the feeling of him filling her and he loved the feeling of her tightly enveloping him.

After a moment or two of waiting for her to get used to him, he started to pull himself out of her slowly before thrusting back down into her.

"oh Sev... that feels so good" she panted as feelings of pleasure washed over her body.

She started to meet his thrusts by pushing her hips up, they soon settled into a rhythm that pleased them both. She was enjoying the sensation of him moving in and out of her body when the pleasure heightened by him sucking on one of her nipples, the pleasure sensations built up in her lower body and when he moved so that he was thrusting deeper into her, she was pushed to the very edge of pleasure.

He could feel his own pleasure sensations building up in his lower body and he wanted to feel like this for as long as possible. He could feel her reaching her edge though as she was tightening around him so he whispered in her ear "come for me Hermione" and the sound of his deep voice pushed over the edge and ecstasy exploded through her body causing her to scream his name. This pushed him over the edge and after a couple more thrusts he came deep inside her repeating her name over and over again as he rode out his orgasm.

They stayed in their embrace for a while before he rolled over onto her side, both were breathless.

He then rolled on his side to face her and she took his hand and entwined her fingers with his.

"How am I ever going to repay you for saving me Hermione?" he asked her.

"Just love me Sev, please" She simply said her eyes filled with only love and devotion for the man before her.

As he looked at the goddess before him and smiled his own eyes filled with happiness, happiness he had not felt for a long time. He felt all the darkness that was dwelling within him being replaced with light. She was the light of his life. He knew now, that for as long as he was on this earth his heart would beat only for her. He no longer focused on the past, he could only focus on the future with her and he didn't want it to be any other way.

He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her the love of his life, resting his head on her shoulder before whispering in her ear.

"Always my darling"


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning the couple awoke to the always peaceful silence of the dungeon, the sunlight was streaming through the window bathing them in a warm glow.

He was the first to wake up and he took time to admire the beautiful vision that was laying in his arms.

"I love you" he said before kissing her forehead.

Her eyes fluttered open at the feel of her man placing a tender kiss on her forehead "I love you too" she replied smiling at him.

They reluctantly got out of bed and he left her for a moment to gather his clothes from his chamber, thankfully he had remembered to reverse the spell he had said the previous night and his night clothes had returned, saving him an embarrassing naked run to his own room.

He returned with his normal black clothes to find Hermione already dressed in a gorgeous full length emerald green velvet dress. It was beautifully medieval and it suited her perfectly, she had teamed it up with a long black cloak much like his own, her honey curls flowed down her back.

"You look beautiful, my love" he said kissing her softly.

"May I help you?" she asked as he tried to do up all the buttons on his black robes. He nodded a reply, having never had anyone help his dress before.

She proceeded to button up his robes "I love these robes, makes you look so mysterious and handsome" she said as she finished the last button.

"Then again, you always look handsome to me" she said as she lightly patted his chest.

"Thank you" he replied smiling at her.

"Well, let's go to the grand hall, I am starving" she said as she handed him his cloak.

He put the cloak on and they left the room and headed for the grand hall.

She stopped walking as they reached a long corridor "Sev, can I ask a favour?" she said blushing slightly.

"Of course" he replied

"Can you walk down the corridor for me as I stand here?" she requested, her blush darkening by the second.

He looked at her confused before shrugging his shoulders and walked down the corridor, his cloak billowing behind him. She couldn't take her eyes of him. He stopped at the end of the corridor and she ran after him.

"Satisfied?" He asked her, still fairly confused.

"It was worth giving you my blood just to see you walking like that with your cloak billowing behind you, damn you have a sexy walk" she said quite flustered.

He stopped walking and crossed his arms over his chest before looking at her with the intimidating way he looked at his students "Obviously" he said in his deep voice that made a shiver run down her spine.

"I will take you against that wall if you carry on, Professor" she purred.

He just smirked at her, quite pleased at his ability to arouse her with just his voice and they continued walking until they reached the grand hall. He stopped at the doors and when she looked at him to see why he had stopped, she realised he looked very nervous, almost frightened.

"Sev, you have nothing to worry about" she said quietly, trying to calm his fears.

"Shall we?" he said offering her his arm, she linked her arm through his and he opened the doors.

There was silence as they walked through the door and everyone noticed the Potions Master walking, arm in arm with his apprentice.

But as they confidently walked to the teacher's table and sat down, the usual chatter started again and Severus breathed a sigh of relief. Minerva walked behind them and bent her head down between them "Took you long enough" she said before walking calmly to her own seat and raised a glass to the couple. Hermione couldn't help but giggle and Severus stifled a grin.

As word got around, everyone came over to offer their congratulations at the couple finally getting together and Severus decided to break with his normal stern persona and usual dislike for PDA and took Hermione's hand and kissed it gently before entwining his fingers with hers. She couldn't help but smile.

**THREE YEARS LATER**

It was the end of the school year and Hermione had come to the end of her apprenticeship and was now a fully fledged Potions Mistress, all thanks to her husband.

As the last student left their classroom Hermione took a moment to sit down and reflect back over the events of the past year. She couldn't help look at her wedding ring that Severus had made himself, engraved with the word 'Always'. They had had a beautiful wedding a year ago to the day. Minerva had given her away and Harry was best man, much to her surprise. All their friends and colleagues had been there and her husband had looked divine in his black wedding robes, she had refused to let him wear any other colour. She broke with tradition and wore a long,velvet, Emerald green gown, much to Sev's delight as it was secretly, his favourite colour.

The day had gone by in a blur of drinking, dancing and laughter before they had a wonderful night of love making.

Hermione was brought out of her deep thinking by the sound of her husband walking through the classroom door to find his wife sat at his desk.

"How are you my darling, did you enjoy teaching your first class?" he asked kneeling down beside her.

"It was fine, I am shattered though" she replied with a sigh.

"It's this little one keeping you awake all night that's making you tired" he said with a grin as he placed a hand on her swollen stomach.

"well, if you would stop talking to him at night I could get some sleep, he jumps around like a mad man when he hears his daddy's voice" she said and just to prove a point their son started moving as Severus rubbed her stomach.

"Where have you been anyway" She asks him as he stood up and kissed her forehead.

"I bought my son a little present ready for when he decides to join us. It's so cute" he replied excitedly, picking up the bag he had walked in with.

He then emptied the bag onto his desk and picked up a tiny black cloak "Just like his daddy" he said with a grin and then picked up a little baby grow that had 'daddy thinks I'm cute... obviously' printed on it, to show her.

"Isn't it the cutest thing you have ever seen?" he said excitedly.

"I can't believe that the Severus Snape, Master of potions, expert in bringing students to the brink of wetting their pants with just your voice and a cross of your arms, can get so excited over a baby grow of all things" she replied giggling.

"Says the woman who squealed like a little girl when she saw a teddy in a quidditch uniform" he replied with a grin.

Hermione watched as her husband carefully put the baby gifts back into the little bag and a wave of pride washed over her. She stood up and hugged him tight "I love you so much Sev" she said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"What's this all about" he asked gently as she pulled away from him and he wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"I'm just so happy that you're my husband" he managed to say.

"Well I am happy to be your husband, I love you with all my heart" he replied before kissing her forehead and then kissing his palm and rubbing her stomach gently.

"Really?" she asked holding back her tears.

He hugged her close to him before whispering into her ear.

"Always my darling, Always"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that story and all the reviews I get make my day but now dear readers I need your help. Do you think I should write a chapter dedicated to the birth of their child? I have some ideas on what to write for it but not sure if it will spoil the story. If you do think its a good idea please let me know via review or PM. Also I cannot think of a name for their son so if you would like to make a suggestion I would appriciate it and I will pick my favourite and dedicate the chapter to the reader who suggested the name.**

**Thanks for your time peeps**

**KwBw21 **


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is dedicated to **LittlebigmouthOKC.

**I really enjoyed writing this one and you will see a very different Professor Snape in this chapter. It does contain swearing so you have been warned.**

* * *

"We really should discuss names for our little one Sev, he will be here soon" Hermione said as she sat down beside her husband in their study.

Severus put the book down that he had been reading and wrapped his arm around his heavily pregnant wife, pulling her close for a cuddle and placing his other hand on her swollen belly. "Ok well do you have any ideas my love?" He asked as she laid her head on his chest.

"not really no" she sighed.

"What about Octavius?" he suggested.

Hermione wrinkled her nose "No" she replied

"Ok what about Theseus" he suggested again.

"Mmm put that in the maybe pile" She replied.

"Archimedes?"

"No"

"Ares"

"No"

"Hermes"

"Dear Merlin no"

He thought for a moment "OOO what about Zeus?"

"You have got to be kidding me Sev?" Hermione replied not quite sure if her husband was joking or not.

"What is wrong with Zeus?" He replied seriously.

She lifted her head up off his chest to look at him before giving him a look that said 'you can't be serious' before laying her head back down with a sigh.

"What is with you and wanting to name our son after a Greek god?" She said exasperated.

"You know I love Greek Mythology darling, he needs a strong name" Severus replied.

"Well I want him to have a normal name" she said "Anyway what book were you reading before I came in?" she asked attempting to change the conversation, regretting her suggestion to pick baby names.

"Romeo and Juliet" He replied shifting slightly to get more comfortable.

"I love that book, Shakespeare was an amazing writer" She replied with a yawn, her eyelids getting heavy.

"Indeed he was my love" he replied before softly kissing the top of Hermione's head.

"You were reading Romeo and Juliet the first time we read together, do you remember Sev?" she said sleepily.

"Well remembered Hermione, I had just started to read the part where Sampson and Gregory first appear" He replied, genuinely impressed that she had remembered.

"That's a nice name" Hermione whispered.

"Which one?" He asked her before realising she had fallen asleep.

"Never mind my darling" he whispered before kissing her on the head again, breathing in the scent of her hair and enjoying the feeling of her close to him.

He rubbed her stomach gently "Hopefully mummy and daddy will think of a good name for you before you arrive little one" he whispered and he felt a kick of approval from his unborn son.

"You never fail to make me smile when you do that" He said rubbing Hermione's stomach again.

"I told you he likes to hear your voice Sev" Hermione said softly without opening her eyes.

"Sorry I woke you darling, should we go to bed? It will be more comfortable for you" He asked as he noticed Hermione wince as she tried to get comfortable.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, my back is killing me" She replied, standing up and stretching out her back.

Severus stood up and took her hand before they both headed off to bed.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Severus had left Hermione in bed sleeping, she had been tossing and turning all night so he thought it would be best to let her sleep. She no longer taught in Potions class as she was so close to her due date so there was no need for her to be up early.

As he left their quarters and walked to his classroom, he bumped into Harry.

"Sorry Severus, I was in a world of my own then" Harry apologised.

"Don't worry Harry, what are you doing down here?" He asked as Harry didn't normally come down to the dungeon.

"I wanted to find you actually, can I have one of the potions for burns? I had a little accident yesterday with an over enthusiastic pupil and a miss pronounced spell" Harry said showing Severus the burn on his right arm.

"Why didn't you come to me yesterday or at least go to the hospital wing?" Severus asked, motioning for Harry to follow him to the classroom where he kept his potions.

"I didn't think it was that bad at the time and the poor pupil was so distraught at hitting me, I thought it would be better for me to calm them down first" Harry replied as he walked next to Severus.

They reached the classroom with plenty of time before his first class was going to start so he told Harry to wait at his desk while he got the potion from his stores.

He brought back the potion and applied some to Harry's arm.

"Is the pain getting better?" Severus asked

"Yes thank you" Harry replied gratefully.

"Just apply this to the burn once every 3 hours or so and it will heal in no time" Severus said handing Harry the potion and he sat down in his desk chair.

"Will do Severus" He replied putting the vial in his robes.

"How is Hermione?" Harry asked.

"She is tired, the little scamp keeps kicking her in the night so she doesn't get much sleep, bless her plus her back is killing her" Severus said with a chuckle.

"Well he is just getting ready to join us" Harry replied grinning."Why doesn't she take potions for the back pain?"

"Because my wife is as stubborn as a mule when it comes to pain potions and no matter how many times I tell her the potions won't harm the baby, she still refuses to take them" Severus said with a sigh.

"And how are you doing? You look tired, if you don't mind me saying" Harry said cautiously.

"I am tired. With the combination of Hermione tossing and turning all night and the realisation that I will be a father soon, I barely get any sleep myself" He said with a yawn just to prove the point.

"I am telling you now Severus, you are going to be a wonderful father so there is no need to worry about that. Your son is all you seem to talk about at the moment, I have never seen you so excited" Harry replied honestly.

"I am ridiculously excited, I honestly didn't think I would get the chance to be a father Harry. I didn't think I would ever find anyone who would love me if I'm honest but with Hermione, my dear sweet Hermione, I have finally been given the chance. I wouldn't want children with anyone else but her" he said with a grin and sheer pride in his voice.

"If you are free at any point today, would you keep an eye on her for me please? I have a full day of classes so I don't know if I am going to get the time especially with the new order of Wolfsbane I have to make" he asked with a look of guilt on his face.

"Sure I can, I only have one class today so I will stay with her after that" Harry replied before looking at his watch "Speaking of classes I need to go and teach mine, Thank you for the potion" and with that said Harry rushed out of the class just before the first of Severus' pupils arrived.

So far his day had gone well, all his students seemed to be paying attention and there were no accidents whilst they brewed their potions which he was most grateful for as he was far too tired to worry about exploding cauldrons.

Severus was half way through teaching the first class of the afternoon when the classroom doors burst opened and Harry ran up to his desk, trying to catch his breath.

Severus stopped the lesson and looked at Harry, annoyed at having his class disturbed he crossed his arms and looked severely pissed off.

"You had better have a good reason for disturbing my class, Mr Potter" he said with a stern voice "You know I don't like my classes being disturbed"

"Hermione is in labour Severus, you need to come with me NOW" Harry said his voice full of panic.

Severus dropped his arms and had to use the desk to steady himself, his eyes as wide as saucers as his own panic started to set in.

"HOLY SHIT WHERE IS SHE?" he managed to blurt out, completely forgetting the classroom full of students, before starting to pace about "SHE ISN'T DUE FOR ANOTHER 2 WEEKS" and then proceeded to mutter 'oh crap, oh crap, oh crap', not quite sure what to do.

Harry took charge and quickly turned to the students telling them that class was dismissed and for them to go to their common rooms. He then turned to the panicked Severus, who was still pacing about, muttering under his breath.

He grabbed hold of Severus by the arms and shook him "Listen to me, she is in your chambers and we have to go now" Harry said forcefully. This caused Severus to snap out of his panic and they both ran out of the room and down the corridor of the dungeon.

They burst through the door of Severus' quarters and found Hermione laying on the floor in the living room, she was drenched in sweat and moaning in pain. Severus fell to his knees beside her and took one of her hands in his before gently brushing some hairs from her face.

"I'm here Hermione, its going to be ok" she said trying to sound as calm as possible.

"It hurts Sev" she replied quietly before another contraction tore through her stomach causing her to scream in pain.

"I know sweetheart, I'm going to apparate us to the hospital wing" he said stroking her back trying to sooth her slightly "Harry will you go before us to warn Madame Pomfrey that we are on our way ?"

"Of course" Harry replied before apparating from sight.

Severus then turned back to his wife "I'm scared Sev" she whispered as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

He bent down and kissed the tears away "I know you are, I am a little frightened too" He lied, he was petrified "But I'm going to be here every step of the way. Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes" Hermione simply replied before closing her eyes, she had always hated apparating.

With that said Severus picked Hermione up bridal style and apparated to the hospital wing where a bed had been set up for her in a private room. Harry patiently waited outside the room as Severus carefully placed his wife onto the bed.

Madame Pomfrey did an exam on Hermione, whilst asking her questions she ran her wand over Hermione's stomach.

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"2 minutes" Hermione replied quickly before another contraction washed over her causing her to squeeze her husband's hand tight, very tight.

"OWWW" he cried as he felt the bones in his hand being crushed by his wife's vice like grip before she let go.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP SEVERUS SNAPE, IT'S YOUR DAMN FAULT I'M IN THIS SITUATION" Hermione screamed as another contraction hit "IF YOU EVER WANT ANYMORE KIDS, YOU HAD BETTER GO FUCK SOMEONE ELSE"

"I'm sorry you're in so much pain Hermione. If I could trade places I would, I hate seeing you in pain" he replied stroking her reddened cheek, tears building up in his eyes at the sight of his beloved in so much pain.

"You are fully dilated Hermione" Madame Pomfrey said as she finished the exam and grabbed some clean towels in preparation.

"What really? I've only been in labour for 3 hours can't I have some pain potions or something?" Hermione said in shock.

"Sometimes that's all it takes, Mrs Snape. Unfortunetely you are too far gone for pain potions, now when you get your next contraction I need you to push" Madame Pomfrey explained clearly.

A short time later Hermione got another contraction and at Madame Pomfrey's request, she pushed down as hard as she could and her husband counted to ten.

"Brilliant Hermione, your doing so well" Madame Pomfrey said "When the next one comes do exactly the same and we will have this baby out in no time"

"You're doing so well darling" Severus said as they waited for the next contraction which arrived a short time later.

"Push Hermione, that's a good girl" Madame Pomfrey encouraged "The head is out, one more push is all we need and he will be out"

"Sev I can't do this, it hurts so much" Hermione cried as fatigue set into her body.

"You are doing so well, you are so brave. I only need you to push once more, can you do that for me?" Severus asked as he kissed her forehead

She only managed to nod a reply before the next contraction arrived and she pushed with all her might.

"He's here" Madame Pomfrey announced as the sound of their son's cries filled the room.

Hermione finally relaxed back into the bed as the pain subsided and she sighed in relief.

"You did it Hermione, I'm so proud of you my darling" Severus said as he placed little kisses all over her face "I love you so much" Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"I love you too" she replied exhausted.

"Would you like to hold him" Madame Pomfrey asked Hermione after she had cleaned their son and wrapped him in a soft blanket.

"Yes please" Hermione nodded and Madame Pomfrey placed the child into his mother's arms.

Severus sat beside his wife on the bed and looked at the tiny bundle "He's perfect" he whispered as he bent down and kissed his son's forehead "Just perfect"

"Would you like to hold him Sev?" She asked him.

Severus looked apprehensively at his wife before nodding and sitting in a more comfortable position. Hermione then gently placed their son in his arms and laid back down.

Severus looked at his son, taking all his little features. He had a mop of jet black hair, a little button nose and chubby little cheeks.

"He is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life" He said to his wife giving her a watery smile "apart from you of course" he said before looking back down at his child.

"Hermione, look he has your eyes" Severus gasped as his son looked at him for the first time "Hello little one, I'm your daddy" he managed to say, desperately holding back the urge to cry again ultimately he failed as he let out a sob.

Hermione just watched as her normally strong, tough, war hero husband wept with joy. Her heart melted when their son wrapped his tiny little fingers around his father's thumb. She had never seen Severus as happy as he was now.

"I love you so much Sev" She whispered not wanting to disturb her husband's moment with their son.

He looked at her with pure devotion in his eyes "I love you too Hermione". Tears continued to run down his face onto his robes as he looked at his soul mate, she placed one of her hands on his cheek and his lent into it "I feel like my life is complete, Thank you so much for giving me this gift" he said as he looked back adoringly at his son.

Suddenly the door opened and Madame Pomfrey poked her head around the door "Mr Potter is out here waiting for you, is it alright for him to come in?" she asked.

Severus dried his tears with his sleeve "Of course, send him in" He replied.

Harry then came into the room and walked over to the side of the bed where Severus was sitting and looked at the little bundle in his good friend's' arms.

"He's so cute" Harry whispered with a huge smile on his face.

"Isn't he just?" Severus replied "Thank you for your help early Harry, I'm so grateful you were with Hermione when her labour began, Merlin knows what would have happened if you weren't there" he shuddered at the thought.

"Your more than welcome, I was glad I could help. Plus looking back now it was hilarious to see you freaking out in the classroom, at one point I thought you were going to faint" Harry said with a chuckle.

Severus gave him a pissed off stare before laughing himself "I was a bit of a wreak wasn't I?" Harry replied with a nod.

"So what is his name?" Harry enquired.

Severus looked at his worn out wife "Hermione, my darling you can name him" he said softly his voice filled with love "You deserve it"

Hermione gave him a sleepy smile "Well I chose the name last night after our discussion whilst you were talking to our son"

"I thought you were sleeping" Severus replied.

"I had my eyes closed but I love hearing you talking to him"

"So what would you like to name him?" He asked his sleepy wife.

"Sampson Albus Snape" She replied "Sampson after the Shakespeare character in Romeo and Juliet, I loved the name from the moment you said it plus I want him to have the same initials as his daddy and Albus after Professor Dumbledore because he was like a father to us all" She explained. She couldn't help notice a flash of guilt and pain in her husband's eyes and a single tear fall silently down his cheek after she mentioned Professor Dumbledore's name. She reached out to wipe the tear away and softly caressed his cheek with her thumb.

"He would have been so proud of you Severus, you need to stop blaming yourself" She said gently.

Harry patted Severus' arm "She's right, no one blames you Severus. You did a great deed that day" he said reassuringly.

"I just miss him and regardless of what anyone says I will blame myself for the rest of my life" Severus said quietly.

Hermione didn't say anything else, she wrapped her arms around her husband and sighed.

"Well I'm going to leave you two alone now with little Sampson, I will let the other staff know that he has arrived" Harry said patting Severus on the shoulder before walking around the bed to Hermione.

"Thanks again Harry, feel free to come visit him at any time" Hermione said as Harry bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Oh I will, Sampson is going to be spoilt by his uncle Harry" he said with a chuckle and left the room.

Hermione then turned to Severus "Do you mind if I have a nap Sev? I am exhausted" She said with a sigh.

"Of course not Hermione do you want to snuggle up to me?" He replied.

"Yes please" Hermione replied and Severus shuffled into a better, more comfortable position on the bed whilst still holding his son. He was able to wrap his free arm around Hermione and she snuggled into his chest before closing her eyes.

"Well Sampson I am so happy you have arrived and even more happy that you have your mummy's button nose" he whispered to his son, chuckling softly to himself. "You wait until I show you the little baby grow I bought you, its so cute, it's not as cute as you mind but close" he chuckled again "and when we introduce you officially to my colleagues, I'm going to dress you in the tiny black cape I bought you, then you will match your daddy. I can't wait to show you off Sampson, I'm so proud to be your daddy. You and your mummy are my whole world and I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life protecting you and her because I love you both so much"

Hermione listened to the love of her life talking to their son and she knew that he really would do his utmost to protect them both and she felt truly safe with him by her side. She cuddled up closer to him and with the sounds of his deep but gentle voice acting as a comforting lullaby and the image of him cradling their precious infant in her mind, she fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
